Apuestas
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Al capitán del décimo escuadrón jamás le ha gustado perder, menos contra una morena de apellido Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic de bleach por acá, si la cago, diganlo con amor (?**

 ** _Disclaimer. Bleach le pertenece a Kubo troll-sama._**

Tōushirō nunca fue mal perdedor, pero eso de los castigos nunca le iban bien y menos si la hermana menor de Kurosaki e hija de su ex-capitán estaba involucrada.

La morena de unos centímetros mayor sonreía victoriosa mientras él esperaba su destino y para ser sincero no comprendía que era peor, si los besos o las cachetadas.

El sonido de la palma estrellándose contra su mejilla lo distrajo, el dolor no era excesivamente fuerte sin embargo el orgullo era el herido y otra vez el sonido se repitió en la mejilla izquierda con mayor fuerza.

Mirándola directamente le preguntaba sin necesidad de abrir la boca que sucedió a lo que ella contestó.

—Los gemelos a veces podemos ser espejo, sí soy Izquierda ella es Derecha. ¿Listo?

Sin opción dejó su rostro para ser golpeado de nuevo un par de veces más y el dolor se repitió de igual manera— ¡Lo siento! Soy ambidiestra —dijo inocente la morena, riéndose en su interior.

Luego de cobrar sus pagos tocaba la venganza, pero seguía siendo todo parte del sucio plan de Kurosaki y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Ichigo le atacaría.

Atrayendo su rostro, la besaba con tal pasión y desenfreno en cada roce que incluso sentía su cuerpo derretirse del calor. Sensación que por supuesto no le agradaba.

Los dulces labios de Karin brillaban y sabían a menta, esta enredaba sus dedos entre los blancos mechones de su cabello desesperada por retenerlo sin querer aceptar él debía regresar a la sociedad de Almas.

Inmersos en su beso, Hitsugaya abrió los ojos para ver el arbusto cercano moverse sospechosamente por lo que separándose desenvainó su _Zanpakutō_ en dirección al mismo.

Cortándolo en dos un grito de miedo de mujer salio de este.

Isshin que observaba a su ex tercer oficial y a su hija ya comenzaba a hacer planes de boda, huía con la mitad del cabello rebanado por el filo de la espada.

Justo en aquel momento escucharon:—Bankai.

El capitán del décimo escuadrón solo pudo decir «¡ _Matsumoto_!» antes de salir huyendo del demencial Ichigo que alcanzó a ver bastante bien el juego con la morena.


	2. II

_Arigatou._

 _La historia la pensé como un shot en el cortísimo tiempo entre el final del arco de los Fullbrings y el de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años._

 _Claro, dentro de esta saga la que tenía los poderes era Karin. Lo que me llevó a pensar en que tanto Shiro como ella pudieron haberse frecuentado mientras todos se centraban en Ichigo, así que les traigo una precuela._

 _Lamento la tardanza._

 **Disclaimer. Bleach no me pertenece, es todo de Kubo Troll-sama.**

 **Si la cago, dímelo con amor :3**

 **.**

La morena esperaba como todas las tardes ver aquella mota blanquecina aparecerse por el campo improvisado de fútbol en el cual practicaban.

Al verlo saltar de tejado en tejado sin ser visto por nadie más sonrió.

Él le había propuesto enseñarle a defenderse e incluso a defender a Yuzu de cualquier Hollow o amenaza básica ahora que el trabajo en la sociedad de almas se estaba complicando más.

Sí todo esto iba como pintaban las cosas no estaba seguro de que nadie pudiera defenderlas. Incluso Isshin podría unirse a la guerra.

—Llegas tarde.

—Quiero ver que tanto has mejorado tus técnicas —ignorando monumentalmente a la morena y sus quejas sobre la puntualidad.

Ya era suficiente con los reclamos de su floja e indisciplinada teniente al dejarla sola durante horas con tanto papeleo, ahora la hermana menor del sustituto también le presionaba.

Pero, en el fondo de su coraza fría le gustaba escucharla reclamando que estuviera más tiempo con ella. Él quisiera lo mismo y no quedaba de otra que esconder bien sus huellas antes de ser comidilla del periódico del seireitei.

Y por eso Matsumoto tenía como tarea ayudar en todo el papeleo acumulado del onceavo cuartel una vez por semana, increíblemente Yachiru cumplía mejor sus obligaciones que ella y los reportes apenas necesitaban cambios.

No se los entregaría con Bola de billar y plumitas fueron a el sector 2 del Rukongai para derrotar a unos Hollow al capitán comandante. ¿Verdad?

La chica enfundada en su inocente uniforme escolar empezó a mover sus manos, acumulando algo de presión espiritual en ellas.

— _Bakudo 1. Sai_ —dijo dirigiéndose al capitán que de un pequeño jalón se deshizo del hechizo. Mofándose con una media sonrisa— _Kyokko_. —Sentenció para desaparecer y con la mayor velocidad y tratando de no ser descubierta— _Hado 33: Shakkaho._

Pero de inmediato la figura de Hitsugaya se desvaneció y la morena por obvia razón falló el blanco, sin embargo pudo sentir el filo de la Zampakuto dirigirse a ella y sin más dijo:— _Enkosen._

Deteniendo la espada con la barrera espiritual.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? Apuesto a que eso es todo tu poder. Una lastima para ser alguien que tiene la sangre de un ex capitán en sus venas.

El orgullo de la Kurosaki se vio golpeado severamente por el ex tercer puesto de su padre y actual dueño de su corazón.

Shiro hizo mal en irritarla.

Dando un salto hacía atrás tomó su distancia mientras se estiraba un poco y pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

—Hagamos una apuesta. Si tu me ganas haré lo que quieras por una semana —logró llamar su interés—. Sí yo lo hago. Tú harás lo que yo quiera, sólo un día.

Aquello no podía ser más tentador.

Hacerla su pequeña esclava del papeleo junto con Rangiku, esto tenía más pros que contras.

—Acepto. No me voy a contener.

—No te lo he pedido.

El par se puso en posición de ataque, pero fue él quien con un grito corría a ella dirigiendo su arma a esta que seguía sin moverse.

Tan sólo se concentró en sus labios antes de que una lluvia de bolas iluminaran todo a su paso, estrellándose contra el erosionado suelo y él con paso flash podía huir lo mejor que pudiera.

Era algo imposible. Karin con una Zanpakuto producida por Urahara le tenía amenazado con cortar su cuello, era verdad que esa arma no tenía filo y por ende no le asesinaría pero el punto de esa lucha era para ella.

Con una sonrisa tan altanera como sólo la familia Kurosaki portaba le dijo sin mover los labios:— _Gané_.

Él odiaba las apuestas y más cuando la morena de apellido Kurosaki era la triunfadora.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban en el techo cinco idiotas y Matsumoto.

Kira, Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika negaron ante la pérdida de todos sus ahorros y el hecho de ver que la hermana de la zanahoria afresada pudo controlar antes muchos de esos conjuros que ellos con años en la academia — _en algunos casos, aún siendo tenientes no lograban dominar_ —.

La de exuberantes curvas sonreía con sus ganancias y esperaba ver qué diablos le haría como castigo al capitán.


End file.
